Alice and Jasper
by Rosalie Adrian
Summary: AU. Fluffy lemon, Alice x Jasper. Enjoy. JPOV.


**I've been wanting to do a peice on Alice and Jasper recently. They never seem to be very affectionate in the books, so I thought I'd make an attempt at showing their true colors. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Again, I'm always open for writing comissions. Send me your ideas in as much detail as you like to**

**Twilight Series (c) Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rosalie**

**And I suppose this is the WARNING that it's rated M for mature. This is a lemon (In other words a sex scene).**

I noted the way that Alice was feeling. Since we'd gotten home from shopping today she'd been quite tense. I looked over at her and cocked my head to the side a little. Leaning over to whisper in her ear I spoke softly "Would you like to go upstairs?"

She looked over at me with those eyes and I knew the answer already. Swallowing hard I flew up the stairs to our bedroom, leaving Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella sitting in the living room. Alice followed quickly behind me.

When she stepped through the door I smashed it closed and flipped the lock. Pulling her to me I leaned over her small frame and kissed her ravagingly. I'd been dying for this for some time. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. In mid kiss I plucked her from the floor and carried her bridal style toward our bed. Lying her down on the bed, I removed my shirt and jeans, climbing ontop of her small body. She looked up at me with those eyes and I nearly lost my mind. "Alice..." I started, but her lips were crushed to mine, her hands pulling me down to her.

I traced my fingers to the bottom of her tank top and lightly brushed her hip with my fingers. I felt her shudder slightly under me and smiled. I lifted myself from her grasp and went to work on her clothes. "These need to go" I grunted. She nodded in return as I slipped her shirt above her head. I bunched it up and smelled it quickly before tossing it to the floor. I hooked my arms around her in a gentle embrace. At the same time I unclasped her bra. Kissing her neck down to her breasts gently I sat back up and slipped her bra from her body.

Tingles ran down my spine as I revealed her flesh. I let my hands roam over her body gently, pausing for a few seconds on each of her beautiful breasts. As my mouth followed my hands, I let my fingers make their way to her pants, undoing the button and zipper I flicked an eyebrow up. "No underwear today?" I grinned from ear to ear and my hands roamed. My tounge found its way back to Alice's soft lips and I kissed her passionately.

I saw Alice move quickly and before I realised it I was pinned under her. God she was so hot when she did this. She smiled down at me through her hair. "We need to get rid of your silly underwear" she mocked playfully. I was already rock hard, but her hands grazing over me felt so good I grew, if that was even possible. She smiled down at me, pleased with herself, and slipped two fingers under the elastic of my boxers. Removing them from me she slid herself up my body.

My unecessary breathing was becoming more and more urgent. Her mouth reached mine and I crushed her face to me, kissing her with all of the need I had inside. She whined gently and I grazed a hand down her body, touching her sweet spot gently. She was so ready for me. She was using her hands to arouse me even more, my mind was racing. I placed a hand on each of her hips and lifted her onto me. As she sank down onto my hard member I moaned loudly. "Alice..." I muffled my moans into her hair as she was now riding me hard. I thrusted back to match her movements and I knew she was enjoying this just as much as I.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly, my tounge reaching out to play with hers. She tasted good, it was a sweet sugary taste, I imagine her blood would have tasted similar. Straying my thoughts from my constant thirst I focused on the pleasure she was bringing me. I knew she wanted to come by the ragged breaths occassionally making their way out of her lungs. "Baby make me come with you" I moaned as I heard her do the same. I was throbbing inside of her now, waiting for her to give me release.

I felt her muscles tense against mine, as we both fell over the edge and came together. As she collapsed ontop of me I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her. "I love you" I whispered gently to her. She smiled her girlish grin, "I love you too Jasper." As we rocked ourselves into bliss I smiled, knowing that we would always have our own little world, one that no one else knew of. We were never overly affectionate in any public setting, even with the family, but behind closed doors we both had a very soft spot for each other.


End file.
